Never Again
by secretlovers
Summary: “Never again. Never again will I smile for them. Never again will I feel joy for them. Never again will I shed tears for them, nor fight for them. They do not deserve such pleasantries. Never again….” Was passed along with the wind.UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Never again

_(Hello, my name is Kimiko._

_Have you ever felt that the world is moving at a fast pace yet you are standing still?_

_I watch everyday as parents and children laugh, joke, and smile._

_How if a child fell and got a scratch, their family was there to pick them up and make them better._

_No one was ever there to do such things for me._

_Both my parents died the day I was born._

_I was the outcast because I was born different._

_They feared my power, and that fear turned to hate._

_I love only myself…_

_Care only for my self…_

_Fight only for myself…._

_Live only for myself…._

_I don't understand what humans call emotions._

_I never felt happiness, sadness, pain, pain of the heart._

_I rarely feel anything._

_But I could care less._

_Some children bitch and complain about how their life is terrible._

_Like…_

_My entire clan was murdered by my brother!_

_I will have my revenge!_

_Bitch at least you had a family._

_My father was killed by the main branch._

_It's fate!_

_Che, at least you had the comfort and protection of a father and family_

_My loved one betrayed me._

_I must give mother your blood!_

_At least you knew what love was, if even for a moment._

_Everyone only sees me as the leader's grandson; they never see me for me._

_I will become leader so I won't be in his shadow anymore!_

_At least you're praised and people care whether you live or die._

_I taught myself how to walk…._

_I taught myself how to talk…._

_How to read…._

_How to write…._

_How to fight…_

_How to survive…._

_Everything…_

_Others don't realize how good they have it._

_But like the saying goes._

_Don't know what you got till ya lost it.)_

A small girl walked through the shadows of the village, careful not to be seen by anyone. She knew it wouldn't do her any good if her presence were sensed by anyone; the outcome of such a thing would not be good. Especially if when she remembered what happened the last time she was caught; being sent to the emergency room with broken ribs, a punctured lung, 1st degree burn covering 97% of your body, an eye gouged out, and your spine broken in three places and the medics that were supposed to be helping you trying to inject you with poison and turning off your life support numerous times is not really a memory anyone would be fond of.

It was at that moment that she came to the conclusion that she would have to train to become stronger. Though she knew that it would be hard for her to become strong, especially considering that no one in the village is willing to help her and the Hokage is not allowed show favoritisiom, and the counsel would take advantage of it like the bastards they were.

With no one allowed to help her, she would just have to train herself. Her goal was to become a shadow, a ghost. Where everyone will over look her presence, after all, from what she learned from observing other shinobi, it is the quite ones, the ones you overlook that is the most dangerous, they know more then they say and think more then the speak, they are great allies, but you never want one asking questions about you.

Glancing around at her surroundings, she quickly made her way down a back ally. No one ever goes down this path but even so, she made sure to stay in the shadows and never move more then necessary, after all, even shinobi are against her, and even the smallest twist is enough to alert them.

With skill that is superior to any four year old, she ran with speed that could match a chunnin. She kept running till she reached a forest area. Her safe place, her home in this hell of a village, training grounds 44, the forest of death. This place was her sanctuary, the only place where she could even remotely drop her guard. Silently sitting down under the cover of a very large tree, she closed her eyes and listened to everything around her, but then she heard the sound of a twig snapping and breathing that was different from any animal she has heard in the forest, turning her head, she only saw red eyes before everything became dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was cold, very cold; Kimiko shivered as the cold air that blew into the room and bit her naked wounded flesh caused by the vile people who kept her there to slowly rot away a slow and painful death. She hasn't eaten for at least a month and she had been in this place for 2 years, it surprising that she hasn't died yet to deprived nutrition. The blades that were still within her wrist holding her down like Jesus when he was crucified, she may be a small child, but she could tell from the puss and other thing on her wrists that they were infected from open air and also the dirt that got in it. She felt weak and drained she knew there was nothing she could do, suddenly she heard the cell door being opened and light footsteps coming closer. Tears came to her eyes, wondering where the third Hokage was, why he hasn't come to her rescue yet and why is she suffering like this. What has made people hate her so much that she was being punished? Was she a bad girl? Did her mommy and daddy do something to make the village hate them and thus, her? Or was it because she was a bad girl that her mommy and daddy weren't here, because they didn't want to deal with such a bad child?

"Aww, is the little demon crying?" came a taunting yet fake sympathetic coo, more tears came to her eyes as she recognized the voice of the woman who helped in her torture, kimiko had to stop herself from crying out, but she couldn't even if she tried. The side of her throat was slit and if she spoke it would hurt like h-e double hokey sticks, a woman that had long black hair and brown eyes stepped inside.

Even more tears came to her eyes as the woman made her way over to the small child. A twisted smile on the woman's face as she kneeled down and cradled the child's cheek in mock kindness. She watched in glee as tears began to fall from the child's eyes.

Suddenly her hair was yanked and a mouth descended on hers, she felt a nasty appendage stick into her mouth and searched all through her mouth. She felt like puking, but what could she throw up, her organs? Oh that would be nice; the lady looked as though she needed some.

The tongue pulled out of her mouth and the mouth removed itself from her chapped and wounded lips. The raven haired woman licked her lips slowly savoring the coppery taste in her mouth, she let out a hum in satisfaction, then looked down at her with her wood brown eyes to see electric pink eyes glaring up at her. Though it didn't looked like electric pink, it looked a bit more like mahogany, she smiled cruelly and stroked her face

"oh don't be mad at me" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I brought you some company" she said cheerfully then looked over to the cell entrance and nodded, Kimiko heard bare feet coming toward her and the smell of wild forest and pine reach her nose, she felt her heart sink with despair. She looked over to where the person was to see that it was truly the person she never wanted to see here in her life or even in her death. The person gave her a demented smile and their gold amber eyes glowed with lust and malice "hello Kimiko" it was Mizuki.

Kimiko bit her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out a sob, she turned her head and closed her eyes tightly she heard the woman cackling

"aw, lookie zuki, the little demon is crying" she heard mizuki start laughing and she closed her eyes tighter. She heard rustling sounds then felt a warm body hover over hers, she quickly looked up to meet those eyes she use that she remembered staring at her with burning hatred, bile rose in her throat, but she somehow kept it down. Mizuki smiled in false kindness

"Guess what Kimiko? I've got a surprise for you." he said. Kimiko wracked her damaged brain wondering what he meant surprise, surprise, what surprise?' suddenly she felt something poking at that spot between her legs that the third Hokage said that only she and her husband should ever be allowed to touch.. 'No, no, no, no, no, NO! NOT AGAIN!' her mind screamed, but her mouth didn't want to work, Mizuki grinned then leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear "I'm going to take your body, then show you your proper place in the world demon bitch! " he hissed and Kimiko finally found her voice.

"NO!" but it was too late, Mizuki thrust his hip forward and forcefully entered her hitting a very wrong spot that caused tremendous pain to wrack her whole body making it feel like a sword entered her instead of him.. Kimiko couldn't hold it anymore; she let out a silent scream in terror and pain as her eyes widened in shock and horror .Mizuki groaned in pleasure of the tight warm heat that surrounded his hard engorged cock. He didn't waste another second and started pounding into Kimiko's weak little body hard and fast, while he was doing this the woman took the time to start her masterpiece, she pulled out a kunai and pressed it against Kimiko's waste. She pressed the blade down onto her flesh until she saw blood dripping down and raked it down then curved it up.

She hummed happily listening to her love's groaning moans, making her body heat up in pleasure, but she would have to wait until later. Mizuki's eyes rolled to back of his head due to all the pleasure he was feeling, making him use more force as he went faster, causing Kimiko's body to drag back and forth on the ground. The raven haired woman stabbed the tip of the blade in Kimiko's rib and twisted it a bit then pulled it out and glided it across her skin once more.

Kimiko stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes; she saw red eyes staring back at her with satisfaction shining in them. All of a sudden something that was purplish black color dripped from the ceiling and hit her eyes. She felt her eyes sting like shit three ways to hell and back, but she didn't scream, no, she didn't feel anything anymore, her eyes remained wide open though the color of her eyes and pupils slowly melted away into a beautiful silverish color with a tint of purple, her body went completely lax.

_/I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep_

_Ain't gonna breathe 'til I see what I wanna see_

_And what I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirt_

_Permanently you just being hurt_

_This ain't gonna work for me, it just wouldn't be_

_Sufficient enough 'cause we are just gonna be enemies_

_As long as we breath I don't ever see either of us_

_Coming to terms where we agree/_

Kimiko's body suddenly pulsed, but no one noticed as they continued on using her body for their own purposes, though they did notice on the second pulse which was a bit stronger. Mizuki stopped just when he was one more thrust away from release to see Kimiko staring up at the ceiling with low lidded eyes and gently sealed lips that made a slight frown. Her breathing was slow and even, though she wasn't asleep since her heartbeat was not in the same pattern as her breathing, though it was calm and not beating erratically. The unknown female just finished her work and looked at Kimiko's eyes to see that they held only a silver color and that blood was dripping down the side of her face like tears would.

"Kimiko"

_/There ain't gonna be no reason in speaking with me_

_You speak on my si then me no speaka ingles_

_So we gonna beef and keep on beefin' unless_

_You're gonna agree to meet with me in the flesh_

_And settle this face to face and you're gonna see_

_A demon unleashed in me that you've never seen/_

Mizuki cried out in pain when he felt his cock get singed, he quickly pulled out Kimiko's body and fell back holding his wounded dick that looked black on the top, the woman gasped and looked at Kimiko to see her eyes flashing to crimson red to silver, to gold. 'What's going on, I thought my jutsu would seal away her chakra once and for all' she thought with panic and fear, Kimiko's chest rose and fell with each even breath as this happened, her body pulsed more powerfully than the last.. Suddenly the wounds all over her body started to close, not a single scar left behind, however it seemed as if all the scarring was headed towards her back.

_/And you're gonna see this gangsta pee on himself_

_I see you D-12 and thanks but me need no help_

_Me do this one all by my lonely_

_I don't need fifteen of my homies_

_When I see you I'm seein' you, me and you only_

_We never met but best believe you gon' know me_

_When I'm this close to you exposed as phony_

_Come on bitch show me_

_Pick me up, throw me_

_Lift me up, hold me_

_Just like ya told me_

_You was gonna do_

_That's what I thought, you're pitiful_

_I'm rid of you, all you_

_Ja you'll get it too/_

A left violet z appeared on her forehead. Kimiko's eyes turned completely back, she arched her neck back and let out an earth shattering roar that caused the trees to fall and the waters to create huge tidal waves. All her markings turned black and dark red that looked similar to blood, the nameless woman and Mizuki watched in horror as Kimiko slowly transformed to something they never seen before.

Her nails grew longer and sharper just like claws, her fangs elongated into longer and sharper fangs that could put a vampire to shame. Kimiko's finger curled up into her palm, making a fist, and she gave a hard pull up, escaping the confines of the blade that was stabbed into her wrist.

She slowly stood up on her feet, the blades sliding out of her wrists and onto the ground with a loud clatter, though they didn't notice as they saw Kimiko rise off the ground. Her short silvery purple hair covered her face like a curtain as her head was still limply down, as her back straightened she slowly lifted her head, behind her a black fire like tail (think of Sesshomaru's tail, that's exactly how it looks only black and on fire, well, black fire) appeared. When Kimiko's head was all the way up they saw her black eyes glaring at them and her long fang poking out from the side of her mouth.

_/Now go to sleep bitch!_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Uh, times up bitch close your eyes_

_And go to sleep bitch (What!)_

_Why are you still alive?!_

_How many times I gotta say close your eyes?!_

_And got to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Bye-bye, mother fucker, bye-bye!_

_Go to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Why are you still alive, why?!_

_Die mother fucker, HA-HA-HA!_

_Go to sleep bitch!/_

Mizuki and the slut trembled in fear at the newly transformed Kimiko, Kimiko slowly tilted her head to the side then raised her hand where a black energy ball appeared, around it were small lightning sparks that appeared then disappear.

"Ki-Kimiko, calm down Kimiko, we were just playing" Mizuki said, trying to find away from his obvious death coming. Kimiko's expression remained blank, though her eyes still glared at them, she looked at the whore to see she was about to faint from fear. In a flash, Kimiko threw the energy ball at her and the 50 cent down town, low down, sleep with every guy around whore instantly incinerated into nothing; Mizuki looked at the spot where his lover (that he paid 50 whole cents for) was only moments ago with wide like eyes.

His body was trembling violently with fear and panic, he heard the soft tab of bare feet walk towards him and quickly looked over to Kimiko to see her slowly coming towards him with another ball of black energy in her hand. He felt his pants get wet, but thought nothing of it as he quickly got up and ran out of the cell, just in time to miss the energy ball that was thrown at him.

_!Obie Trice!_

_/We got you niggas…nervous on purpose_

_To hurt your focus, you's not emcees you worthless_

_You's not them G's, you's a circus_

_You's no appeal, please use curtains_

_You use words cool hurried slurred in two thousand third_

_You's purpin' you's no threat, who ya servin'_

_When lyrically ought to bury you beneath the dirt_

_When you fuck wit' a label over seein' the earth_

_Shady mother fucker O. Trice's birth_

_And as I mold, I become more cursed_

_So we can put down the verse take to the turf_

_Cock and squeeze and he who reach the hearse_

_Is he who dipects fiction in his verse_

_And as I breath you and I be deceased/_

Mizuki was thrown through the door and landed in the castle's courtyard, he was in extreme pain from the fall as he slowly picked himself up, his clothes were singed here and there and the tips of his hair was burnt. he heard soft footsteps, turning his head, he saw Kimiko step out of the shadows within groaned the door and step outside on the front steps.

The tail behind her slowly swayed back and forth, left to right. He gulped and slowly crawled back, his heart beating fast in his chest, Kimiko watched his every move like a hawk. For some reason she turned her head to the side, Mizuki was curious as to what made her look away from him and looked over to where she was looking to see something that made him pale.

Right there, hanging from a tree were Suichi, maya, Kiki, and namu's mauled bodies. Suichi's eyes were gone; his right arm was ripped clean off, though dangled with only one vein attached. He had his pants down and where his penis should have been was a hole that had intestines dropping out of it. His neck was bent at a horrible angle. Maya's intestines were hanging out of a huge hole in her stomach, you could clearly see her womb gone, and no doubt that she had a child growing inside of her. her eyes ripped out and her mouth sewn shut, her shirt was off and it appeared someone cut off her breasts. Kiki was nothing but a body without skin or fur, skinned alive and left there for the bugs or whatever to eat her. And Namu, he was missing his two feet and his arms, there was a hole in his chest where his would have been if it was there anymore.

It was a horrible sight for any eyes to see, Mizuki felt sick, no, he felt worse than sick, he wondered if there was a word worse than sick. He turned his head to look back at Kimiko to see her slowly turn her head back to him; her lips were pulled down into a deep frown, one step at a time, she walked towards him. Her tail seemed to have blazed with fury and vengeances making the air seem very hot, almost like the volcano in the land of fire. It suffocated him as he crawled away with each step Kimiko took towards him

"Kimiko, please, I didn't' do this to them, it wasn't me!" he yelled, trying to get through to her, but she was long gone to hear any words.

_/The world believe you deceived just to speak_

_You's not the streets, you's the desk_

_You's not your chest nigga, use a vest_

_Before two shoes you rest_

_You chose death_

_Six feet deep nigga, that's the depth/_

Raising her hand, Kimiko let out a whistle, not even a second passed before a magnificent sword flew into her hands. It was a beautiful white with amazing baby blue design and it seemed to exude a silver aura.

Mizuki watched in horror as Kimiko lifted the sword, his eyes slowly widened, when the sword reached its highest peak it stood there at Kimiko stared at him with those bottomless pit like eyes. He gazed at her eyes searching for any sign of mercy that would be somewhere in those eyes, but hopelessly, he found none, but pure darkness, that would soon engulf him. Tears came to his own eyes as his life flashed before him, showing him all the rotten things he has done, and making him wish that things could have been different. but he knew there was no getting away from this, his foolishness, was going to cost him his life.

_/Now go to sleep bitch!_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Uh, times up bitch close your eyes_

_And go to sleep bitch (What!)_

_Why are you still alive?!_

_How many times I gotta say close your eyes?!_

_And got to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Bye-bye, mother fucker, bye-bye!_

_Go to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Why are you still alive, why?!_

_Die mother fucker, HA-HA-HA!_

_Go to sleep bitch!/_

" My only wish……was to have someone help me wake up from my nightmares and hold me….. but u see now….. that I truly live in one, and no one will be there to catch me when I fall"

Before Mizuki could respond, she whipped the sword down, and a huge wave of energy came out and engulfed the white haired male, he didn't even have time to scream.

_/Now go to sleep bitch!_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Uh, times up bitch close your eyes_

_And go to sleep bitch (What!)_

_Why are you still alive?!_

_How many times I gotta say close your eyes?!_

_And got to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Bye-bye, mother fucker, bye-bye!_

_Go to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Why are you still alive, why?!_

_Die mother fucker, HA-HA-HA!_

_Go to sleep bitch!/_

Her eyes returned to their silver and purple tinted color. Dull and lifeless, she turned her head to the red full moon that shone brightly overhead. Though with her blindness back, she couldn't tell what colors it was. But she could sense everything around her. She could see everything, yet not, things where in 3-D to her. all living thing with a multitude of colors in level around them that she could somehow comprehend the meanings to. She clenched her right hand so tightly that her claws pierced her skin, but the flesh quickly healed before more then 3 drops of blood could leave her body. She turned and began to walk away, reluctantly returning to her hell, the hidden leaf village. But the words……

"Never again. Never again will I smile for them. Never again will I feel joy for them. Never again will I shed tears for them, nor fight for them. They do not deserve such pleasantries. Never again…." Was passed along with the wind.

_!Eminem!_

_/All you mother fuckers, take that (uh)_

_Here, take this too, bitch (uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahhhhha!)_

_We're killin' all you mother fuckers dead, all of you_

_Fake ass gangstas_

_No more press, no more press_

_Rot mother fucker rot! (Uh huh)_

_Decay, in the dirt bitch, in the mother fuckin' dirt!_

_Die nameless bitch!_

_Die nameless, no more fame (ahhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_Ha-ha-ha_

_Yo X, come on man (whooooo)_

_Obie, let's go _

_Ha-ha./_

**i was inspired to write this by reading an Inuyasha fic. I can't remember the title but it had the same song in it and basically the same layout. So I give all credit for that idea to that person. I was wondering if I should continue this fic. If so, then leave a review telling me to and give me an idea or two on where you would like this fic to go. If you want it to continue I will tell you right here and now, I have already decided on the pairing and there is no changing my mind on who gets to be with kimiko. But you might be able to convince me to do a harem. **


	2. Horrors within

_(Betrayal, hatred, despair, and solitude._

_I've seen these things and more._

_Rape, murder, torture, experimentation, and emptiness._

_I went through all those things and more._

_People say how demons and all things non human are evil, blood thirsty monsters._

_I don't understand them on that._

_Humans are the evil ones._

_They lie, cheat, and steal all the time._

_They backstab and betray_

_Even their own pups are not safe from their greed._

_I've seen all the terrors there are in the world, and I'm still only a pup myself._

_They think because I'm quiet and keep to myself that I'm stupid._

_But that's not true; it's just that I rarely find reason to speak._

_Through my short years alive in this world I learned…._

_That those who are overlooked by the folk around them, you want to watch._

_They see more then they tell and think more then they talk._

_You want them as your friend._

_You don't want them asking questions about you.) _

Kimiko slowly opened her now dull and blank silver white eyes. Everything was black. There was no light, no color, no shape, only the eternal abyss that was darkness. It was that realization that caused a heavy feeling to wash over her very being. She was blind, yet, she did not cry, she had no more tears left to shed. Just as like she was no longer innocent, both mentally and physically. But at least there was a befit to this, she felt immensely stronger, now, all she needed to do now, was to learn how to control her newfound powers. And that brings up the questions of how.

She certainly wasn't in the mood to interact with anybody. The one person she trusted left her to the wolves. She had a feeling that the decrepit old man didn't even know she was missing, and even if he did, he didn't do much of anything to find her. Her eyes turned into ominous black as anger and hatred flashed into those inky black depts. No one came for her! No one tried to help her! She just knew that the entire village was celebrating the disappearance of the 'demon brat'. Those bastards were probably praying to every god out there that she was dead!

But she will prove them all wrong!....when she can walk more then 10 steps without walking into something and being knocked flat on her ass. She crossed her arms under her developing chest and began to contemplate how she was able to pinpoint her ex- captors' locations but is unable to do so now. If was as if she was able to see everything in great detail, only it was like you were looking at it on a computer and everything was in 3-D she could even change the angles of her vision. However, what really got her was that in every living thing, be it animal, plant or other, there where colors inside of them in different levels, and somehow, she could understand what they meant.

The only thing is, how she managed to do that in the first place and how will she be able to do so at all times. Now _that_ is the million dollar question. And she won't rest till she has figured out how she can do it as easy as it is to blink, with minimal effort and no concentration used at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kimiko sighed as she gazed at everything through her new vision. Things just seemed so weird and she just wasn't used to being like this yet. She didn't even know why she had that transformation in the first place. While it was unexpected it wasn't even close to being unwanted. She became so much stronger because of it, but she merely wanted to know why this changed occurred. It has been a week since she left the confines of the castle that held her prisoner and she was taking her sweet time on returning to the village. After all, who would be eager to return to their hell, not her that's for sure. But she has no where else to go, she doesn't know how to control her powers at the moment, she doesn't even know what she is. Currently, even though that hellhole of a village isn't what she would call home sweet home, it would give her at least some protection from enemy ninja and the like should she require it. As well as the fact that she still needs to learn how to be an adequate ninja, not some poser, and she can only do that with the aid of a sensei or by reading a scroll.

Figuring she has walked long enough, she sat on the ground and rested against a tree. Ever since she left, she found that she had the ability to read people's minds and it was a very tiring prospect, especially how there are just some things you don't want to hear. And being new to the whole mind reader thing makes her head hurt after a while and therefore making her have to rest every now and then to rest her mind until she is used to the strain her newfound ability has on her. she silently closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, an barrier forming around her as a creature watched her just behind the bushes.

In her sleep she found herself in a sewer and in front of her stood a giant cage. Inside the cage was the cause of her horrible life. The reason why she was beaten, and ostracized from having any and all positive relationships. The reason why she was afraid to wake up every morning, when hatred and despair was all that would be there to greet her. the reason why she was forced to go through hell, and most importantly, the reason why she was captured, tortured and rapped countless times. The kyuubi no kitsune, stood as imposingly as before when he attacked the village, and condemned her to this life of solitude and misery. She may not have been able to see him through the eyes of a normal person, but by using her new way to see things, she could tell that he didn't feel the least bit regret or remorse, which only served to anger her more then any of the villagers of the leaf could possibly hope to.

This beast, this creature, has ruined so many lives, destroyed homes and villages and revealed the ugly side in everyone, feels absolutely no regret for kill parents and sibling. And making children have to open their eyes to the cold, hard truth about life far too soon. It was enough to make kimiko snap.

In a rage she flew up to him and slashed her claws at him in reckless abandon, all the while yelling….

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!! YOU CONDEMED ME TO A LIFE OF HELL!!!! YOU AND THAT DAMNED FOURTH HOKAGAE THAT DARES TO CALL HIMSELF MY FATHER!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE WITHOUT SOMEONE ACCUSING ME OF TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS RAPED, TORTURED AND EXPERIMENTED ON!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HELD WITHOUT IT BEING SOMEONE TRYING TO CAUSE ME SOME KIND OF PAIN!!!! I HATE YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!"

As she yelled and vented out her anger, silvery crystal like tears fell from her eyes. As soon as that tear hit the sewer water, every hurt, every fear, every beaten and every crude name ever said to her appeared in the room. It was almost like a movie was playing….. a horror movie. It was half an hour later that the distraught girl tired herself out and fell to the ground as agonized, pain filled sobs coursed through her small frame.

She didn't notice the great demon look at each and every pain filled memory in repulsion and remorse. He never would have thought that his actions would have such consequences, particularly on a child that has done nothing but wish for the love of a mother, or the pride of a father, and because of him, it was all taken from her. Throughout his long existence, he has never felt so…. vile as he did now. And right then and there, he really believed he was the monster everyone claimed him to be. After all, only a monster could make a little girl suffer so. But loathing filled his very being. He wasn't the only one that was the reason for the girl's suffering. The damned villagers also have a hand at it as well, for not being able to see the difference between and innocent little girl and a demon.

Slowly, he picked up the fatigued girl with his tail and cradled her to his large chest. Curling his body around her he purred in an endeavor to calm her down. It took a few moments, but in time, her tears stopped and she fell into a deep slumber. Watching his charge, the kitsune made a vow to himself that he would somehow make up for the trouble he brought down on this tiny girl. He knew it would take forever, and he probably will never be able to repay her for his past transgressions and the repercussions that happened due to his actions. But he will try, even if it takes all of eternity.

He sighed in sadness as he continued to watch all the horrible things that happened to this child, and how she got back up each time, only to be kicked back down. A bloody tear fell from his right eye.

Hours latter, the girl woke up from her slumber, and the moving pictures of her horrid life were still floating around. It was at times life this, she was glad that she was blind, at least then, she would never have to see such things again. She just couldn't bare the though of having to see the things that transpired in her life again. With a sigh she opened her mouth and began to sing in a beautiful yet soft voice.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

_**An excruciating stinging sensation tore its way through her chest. No matter where she turned, no one seemed to understand the emotions that rush through every moment of each day. How when she is left all alone by the other kids because their parents tell them that she was a bad girl. How every day somebody is screeching about how she doesn't belong, and that no one needs her.**_

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_**Oh god…. Every time someone stares out her with those icy eyes, she just wanted to run away, far away so those eyes could never gaze at her again. The whole radio thing, it worked….. for a day. She couldn't turn the devise up loud enough so ninja could hear her tormented howls.**_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_**Every child around her complained about how their siblings were so annoying, or how they wished their parents would stop bugging them so much. They had no idea what she would give to be in their place. To actually have someone give a damn about her and not because of pity!!! No…. they don't know what it's like to be her.**_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_**Every time she tried to get over every hurtful word thrown her way, every beating she had to endure, only for the villagers to bring her down even more by not allowing her to learn anything useful that would help keep her alive… like to read for instance.**_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_**-sob- god, almost every day she just looked at the knife within her kitchen, and she had to consider all the reasons she had to not grab that blade and slit her wrist to end all her pain. Slowly as time when on, her fragile heart was being shipped away piece by piece, and it's gotten to the point where it has shattered into tiny pieces and is in the process of turning into dust. **_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_**Because of the law passed down by the third Hokage, no one was allowed to speak of the beast sealed within her. But that didn't impede them from passing on their hatred to their offspring. ensnared in a world full of hatred, she had to pretend to be ignorant as the aged man continuously lied to her face about not knowing who her parents were, or about why everyone detests her so, and then he had the audacity to smile!! She hated them, with a burning passion that could put the very flames of hell to shame. Her hell, her prison. Deep down inside, day by day, she was bleeding inside, and no one noticed, or they did but simply didn't care.**_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_**By this time the kyuubi was wide awake and was starring in awe as the little girl before him sang her heart out. Putting her very emotions into her song, it gained control over him, wrapping him inside her hauntingly beautiful voice.**_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_**That damned Hokage thinking she was so stupid as to not realize that people calling her a fox demon+ a demon that attacked village the day she was born and mysteriously be killed by the Yondaime, who happens to be a master in the sealing arts = she has the demon sealed inside her. He was the Hokage!! He had the authority to overrule the counsel at any point in time, no matter what they say, because when it all boils down, he was leader, and he made the final decision. And he allowed her to not have an education, to not have a single friend in the world and went on lying to her about how there was nothing he could fucking do!! And all those clans with their supposed superiority!!! Everything they have was handed down to them on a silver platter. They never had to fight for survival. They never had to dig through trash just to get something to eat, never had to run for their lives as often as you breathe. Everything was there and waiting for them and they only need to exert minimal effort to obtain it.**_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_**No one…… she was all alone in the world. No one could every truly comprehend the horror she has faced. No one will ever understand the mental distress that was induced upon her by those bastard villagers and their sympathetic Hokage. **_

_Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

_**Welcome to her life…… welcome to hell…**_

The kyuubi sighed, bringing attention to himself. He was surprised when the girl didn't jump away from him immediately, and silently wondered why.

"I may be blind, but I can see, yet not see. In my mind, everything is in 3-D. so in a way, I see everything, even the ripples in the water. For some reason every living thing has swirling colors inside them, but they're in levels. You know like 1st floor, 2nd floor ect. (that is the correct abbreviation right?) for some reason, I can understand what the colors that are on each level means. There's a level that shows one's mental state, physical state, emotions, it basically tells you everything but their life story, and the out line of each living being pulses, the stronger the pulse, the more powerful that individual is. I can see the regret practically engulfing you. But the fact that I can read minds is a bonus too." She finished with a smug smirk on her face.

"**look kit, I'm sorry about what you had to endure due to my intolerable actions. To repay you I will help you in any end everything you need, regardless of my life or not, I will protect you. Also, I think I should tell you of your heritage, and thus, why you transformed. Tell me, what do you know of the great gods?"**

"The great gods were beings that were born at the very beginning of time. Over the millennia the great gods became bored and wanted to create life. Thus earth was born; once that was done they needed to create something to live on their new master piece. They created dragons, demons humans, angels and so many others to occupy the earth and the other worlds that they were the cause of. But none of the great gods' creations fit expectations; there was always a flaw in all of them, whether it was because of arrogance, ignorance, prejudice, and many other reasons. They tried again and this time they created mikos and monks, but their arrogance and prejudice was worse then both a demon's and human's put together And that's about all." Kimiko said with little emotion coming from her voice.

Though inside she was actually kind of proud of herself. She had found that out when she sneaked into the academy when she was younger and watched the other kids learn. By observing everyone else she learned to read and talk. And that piece of information was the first thing she managed to read by herself without error. Of course no one knew about that little incident. If they did they would have made more frequent attempts t kill her.

"**of course that's all you know, that's all anyone knows… what no one else knows, is that the great gods tried one last time. They wanted to create the perfect being, or at least one that was gentle. And in thus the no names were created….you are a no name. No names are a mixture of everything wrapped up in one, and it is different for every no name. You are not human, for you have demon traits, you are not demon, for you have no demon blood, and you are not a miko, for you are not completely pure, you are not a god, for you still retain your humanity. No names are simply…there. They do what they want when they want and aren't afraid to speak their minds."** Him saying this caused Kimiko to smirk smugly.

"**What kind of no name you are depends completely on your personality as to which combinations and how many combinations put together create you. Kimiko you are a …..dragon….god…shape-shifter…suncat…. Devil…and dark fairy. (snicker) you're a dragon for you firey temper and durability, a god for your wrath is not one anyone would want to experience, a shape-shifter for how sly and sneaky you are, a Suncat for the fact that you never give up and hold an air of nobility around you. The devil because you have a very sadistic pleasure in the enjoyment of seeing the pain of those you hate, and you're a dark fairy because you are cold and untrusting." **

"**From the dragon you gain control over fear, shadows/darkness, ghost, and poison, you have impenetrable skin that is a hard as dragon scale, yet as soft and smooth as silk, you also gain the ability to transform into a dragon. From the god you have the ability of telekinesis, and telepathy. From the shape-shifter you obviously gain the power to shape-shift. From the suncat, you gain control over lava and are able to change into a suncat, thus you have amazing grace and all those things cats can do. From the devil you have the ability to go inside one's mind and do anything you want also to control black fire, the fires from hell itself and therefore the hottest flames you could ever create. From the dark fairy you have magnificent beauty and the power to heal, both physical and emotional wounds, and an extreme gift for illusions"** Kimiko looked like she was beaming in pride, or at least as much as one can that has yet to understand any of her emotions.

"Can I fly?" she asked. Only to see the fox give a smirk, or as much of a smirk a fox can give.

"**Being a dark fairy and a dragon means you definitely able to fly." **He watched in carefully contained happiness as the purple haired girl acted her age and jumped for joy, thinking about all the places she would be able to fly off to like the wonder woman person all the other kids talk about.

"**Of course, I still have to train you in all your new powers and you will still be considerably weak compared to your full potential. The reason is because at the coming of age for all no names they undergo a power surge through their bodies. It is so strong and causes so much strain on the body that all no names die during this time……..**-he stopped her from speaking up while he was talking—**but the surge is only for a little while and when it is finally gone, the body starts back up again and the no name comes back to life. It is then that they will be as powerful as they are ever going to get. But before that time, it will take a lot of power and stamina out of you when you try to use any of you powers that aren't mentally based like telepathy."**

"**And if you use up too much power you will pass out for 6 hours or more. You will only be able to use your full powers without becoming tired when you have come of age. However kit, you have to be cautious, there are other no names, and no names tend to be in family groups called covens, each coven has their own territory and will protect it fiercely. So you have to be alert of you surroundings at all times, you never know when you cross into another's territory by accident. You can gain members into your coven by branding them with your mark, and they will of course become no names if they're not already"**

Kimiko had a look of pure awe on her delicate features; she couldn't believe that she could be so strong, and with all those really useful powers to. But even though there was that drawback that she would be tired easily from using them so she needed other methods of perfection.

"**Well, it's time to wake up kit, you don't want to remain vulnerable to the outside world for too long."**

When she awoke, she was under the same tree that she fell asleep under. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with pinks, purples, blues and lilacs. But she didn't care about that, even if she could see what was going on. No, inside she was trying to process everything that was just told to her. who would she have become apart of her coven, because at the current point in time, there is only one person in it, her. a boy with raven hair pulled into a low pony tail and blood red eyes appeared in her mind.

"Itachi" she murmured. He was one of the very few humans she trusted. It would only be logical for her to ask him to become apart of her coven. The only problem was, would he say yes?

Suddenly she heard a sniffing sound and turned her head upwards. Only to see the outline of a figure that looked like stitch from lilo and stick, no lilo and stitch, only as a baby. She could tell that it wasn't trying to harm her; it had curiosity practically shinning through with the colors swirling around his form. (in reality it looks exactly like stitch only as a baby)

"Mistress." Said a gravely yet adorable voice. Kimiko assumed that it came from the creature before her.

The purple haired girl didn't know how to react, she couldn't even understand what he-or as she assumed it to be a he- meant from those words. Only to have the small little fur ball crawl into her arms, and purr while rubbing its head against her chin.

"So you're staying with me form now only little guy?" her answer the creature to purr even louder.

A soft smile found its was onto her face as she held the small creature to her chest.

"Gale" the voice spoke. As she looked at him curiously with her dull silver eyes.

"My name is Gale, and I am a Tamerainian" it spoke again. And kimiko smiled.

"Well, Gale, welcome to the Azerath coven"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Well, I hope you liked this chap. I know this took a bit of time for me to complete. So anyway. The pairing is kimiko/haku/Neji and another male of your choosing.**

**However, that male can only be**

**Itachi**

**Kurama (thus it will become a crossover)**

**Shino**

**Garra**

**Kimmimoto (you know, the bone guy)**

**Other (as in it can be an oc but you will have to create your own male you want to hook up with kimiko with their own background. I'll give you full credit on that)**

**Or a male version of void**


	3. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
